Club Penguin Rewritten Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the Manual of Style for the Club Penguin Rewritten Wiki. :Key: Correct Incorrect Grammar *All articles on the wiki must be written in American English, not British English, unless the game or staff refers to the article as its British name. For example, the game refers to the "Gray Top Hat" as the Grey Top Hat. *Do not use any slang or abbreviations on articles, unless the official name of an article is abbreviated. **BluerQ was the first Penguin of the Week on Club Penguin Rewritten **Bluer was the first POTW on CPR **The Rooftop is the place to be **The Rooftop is the place 2 b *All mentions of game and tv show titles should be italicized. Club Penguin Rewritten and Club Penguin should always be written as Club Penguin Rewritten and Club Penguin respectively. You can italicize by adding '' at the front and back of the game title. *Do not capitalize every word in a sentence. Conjuctions, prepositions and definite articles shouldn't be capitalized either, unless the game capitalizes them. **Penguin of the Week is every Monday **Penguin Of The Week Is Every Monday **Penguin Of The Week is every Monday *When adding dates in, make sure you use the full date, year included. Also don't include an ordinal indicator. **May 21, 2018 **May 21 **May 21st, 2018 **5/21/18 Article layout Amboxes *If an article contains an ambox (article box), it should always be at the top of an article. *If an article is missing information, make sure to label it as a . Do not label an article as a stub if it's just short. Short articles aren't stubs. *If an article is plagiarized and you're not good at writing, make sure to label it as , so another editor can fix it. Infoboxes *Infoboxes should be placed right under amboxes. If an article doesn't contain an ambox, the infobox should be at the top. *Make sure that every that every field of an infobox is filled out on an article. If the field is inapplicable put N/A. *If there are multiple answers in a field, make sure to list them off as commas. **|appeared = Beta Test Party, Puffle Party 2017, Mountain Expedition 2017 **|appeared = Beta Test Party, Puffle Party 2017 & Mountain Expedition 2017 **|appeared = Beta Test Party Puffle Party 2017 Mountain Expedition 2017 **|appeared = Beta Test Party & Puffle Party 2017 & Mountain Expedition 2017 **|appeared = Beta Test Party, Puffle Party 2017 and Mountain Expedition 2017 *Infoboxes should always be laid out like this: Beta Hat is a head item in Club Penguin Rewritten. If you have an ambox, it should be laid out like this: Beta Hat is a head item in Club Penguin Rewritten. DO NOT lay them out like this: Beta Hat'' is a head item in Club Penguin Rewritten. '''Beta Hat is a head item in Club Penguin Rewritten. Beta Hat is a head item in Club Penguin Rewritten. Beta Hat is a head item in Club Penguin Rewritten. Article text *It is the beginning text before the table of contents. *The article text should come after the infobox. *The name of the article should be bolded. Only bold it once however. Remember to not put a space in the bolded word. **'Rare Mullet Stamp' is **'Rare Mullet Stamp '''is *It should usually be one paragraph. Links *When linking an article, link it like this Article name. It looks cleaner and nicer like that. Do not put punctuation or spaces in the links. Do not also like this article as an URL. Also if you're linking an italicized word, make sure to put '' around the link, not inside. **DJ Maxx **DJ Maxx **DJ Maxx. **DJ Maxx. **DJ Maxx is **DJ Maxx is **Club Penguin Rewritten'' **''Club Penguin Rewritten'' *Don't link a page to itself. History *History sections should go below the article text. *Item pages should always have a history section. *If you're not sure when an item first appeared or left, ask someone or look at past calatlogs. *History sections should always use "wikitable sortable" *Here is how a history section should look: History Other sections *Make sure to leave a space between each section. *If an article needs more information, you're always welcomed to add more sections. Trivia *The trivia section should always be below the other information sections. *Information that doesn't fit in any section or fun facts should go in here. *Do not add obvious facts like "DJ Maxx is a DJ." Gallery *Galleries should be placed below trivia. *Galleries should be laid out like this: Gallery RHoodiePC.png|On a Player Card. RHoodieIG.png|In-game. Videos *If there is an official video related to article, add it in this section. *If there is one video, lay out like this Make sure to include the template under it. *If there are multiple videos, lay out like this: Videos Club Penguin Rewritten Music Jam Club Penguin Rewritten - Music Jam Trailer Club Penguin Rewritten Music Jam Construction SWF *Only include an swf section if the content of the article is custom. *SWF sections should be under videos. *If there are a lot of swf files, make sure to insert the template. *The swf files should always come from the Wayback Machine. Make sure to also put "id_" before https in the link. *For items, it should be laid out like this: SWF *Beta Hat (icon) *Beta Hat (paper) *Beta Hat (sprites) See also *If there any articles that relate to the main article, it should go here. *This section should go below the swf section. *Make sure to add an asterisk before each link. References *References section should go under the see also section. *To add reference, do this: Reference. Then add the section and insert the template underneath it. *If a sentence in a article needs a source, add this template External links *This section should go below references. *If there are any external websites that relate to the main article, it should go here. Navboxes *Navboxes should be at the bottom of the article. Categories *Every article should have a category. *Each category should be plural if necessary. *Note that many templates already include categories in them, so don't add categories that are already in the template.